One Friend
by JeSymphony
Summary: [Pink Rose] She didn’t know how he just knew. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. MA friendship


**A/N: Something to get away from my WIPs. M/A friendship and/or something more… **

**Disclaimer: Own none of the characters, One Friendcopyright Dan Seals. Only own the plot. **

**

* * *

**

_One Friend_

"Logan, for the last time, I AM NOT COMING BACK."

Max threw down the phone with a look of disgust. She couldn't, just couldn't run a city like this. Logan's phone calls always upset her, for some Goddamn reason.

With a moan, she got up from her chair, not noticing the eyes that watched her as she stretched her lithe body. The owner of those eyes widened them considerably as Max's shirt rode up, revealing a golden expanse of soft skin right around her belly button.

She plopped down onto the ragged sofa – it had definitely seen better days – and curled up with her legs tucked underneath her. She sighed as her mind strayed back to the phone call that haunted the edges of her mind.

"How're you doing?"

"Don't ask," she replied venomously.

Alec smiled gently. He walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Max, placing one hand over hers.

"I'm asking."

_I always thought you were the best,  
I guess I always will.  
I always felt that we were blessed,  
And I feel that way still._

Soft music filtered through the walls. Someone somewhere had turned on the radio.

Alec looked up. "What's that?"

"Some pre-pulse singer." Max steadfastly ignored the tingles running up her arm ignited as soon as Alec had touched her.  
_  
Sometimes we took the hard road,  
But we always saw it through.  
If I had only one friend left,  
I'd want it to be you._

The cocky blond had wriggled his way into her heart, gradually becoming the best, and most loyal, friend that Max had ever had. He had helped her out a number of times already, and she was grateful for his continual support.

She was more than grateful.

_Sometimes the world was on our side,  
Sometimes it wasn't fair,  
Sometimes it gave a helping hand,  
Sometimes we didn't care._

She didn't know how he did it. He had changed. He had definitely changed.

Now she didn't mind being around him. In fact, she rather liked to be around him. She enjoyed the 'annoying' conversations they shared. She enjoyed just talking to him.

_'Cause when we were together,  
It made the dream come true.  
If I had only one friend left,  
I'd want it to be you._

They talked about odd things too. Sometimes the conversations they shared were… emotional to say the least. She remembered when she had told him about Zack and the heart that he'd sacrificed for her. He'd been there for her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

_Someone who understands me,  
And knows me inside out.  
Helps keep me together,  
And believes without a doubt-_

That's how they'd gotten so close. By just talking. This guy, whom just a few years earlier she couldn't stand, now knew more about her and her past than probably herself.

_That I could move a mountain,  
Someone to tell it to.  
If I had only one friend left,  
I'd want it to be you._

Alec honestly thought she could create miracles. He was always there, no matter what. He'd promised her that once. He'd also promised to keep her safe, and if she ever did get captured, he personally would be the one to lead the team to go rescue her.

_'Cause when we were together,  
It made the dream come true.  
If I had only one friend left,  
I'd want it to be you._

Max didn't know what she would do without him. If all the transgenics in the world were going to be massacred and she could only save one other, she would have chosen Alec no hesitation.

If you also asked her who was the one she trusted most, she would have answered the same.

_Someone who understands me,  
And knows me inside out.  
Helps keep me together,  
And believes without a doubt-_

"Tell me, Max."

Max bit her lip as she whispered, "That was Logan on the phone."

"Begging you to come back again?"

He knew so much.

"Yeah."

_That I could move a mountain,  
Someone to tell it to.  
If I had only one friend left,  
I'd want it to be you._

She didn't know how he just knew. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

_If I had only one friend left,  
I'd want it to be you._


End file.
